


[podfic] Math Camp

by reena_jenkins



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Reunions, math camp, originally posted in 2010, podfic cover art welcome!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: John Sheppard remembers something he knows Rodney McKay doesn't. Will he ever share?
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	[podfic] Math Camp

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Math Camp](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/645481) by pollymel). 



[no podfic coverart for this one, but if you'd like to make some I would absolutely appreciate it!]

 **Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, math camp, Pining, Reunion, originally posted in 2010, podfic cover art welcome!

 **Music:**[Think I'm In Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A7WdKAvZ2ec), as performed by Beck

 **Length:** 00:13:10

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SGA\)%20_Math%20Camp_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
